Blood, Sex, and Booze
by Kweezi
Summary: Something I was writing while I can't sleep so you know it's going to be long and it will be interesting, erotic, kinky and in the end I'm going to try and make it DG since I like the pairing, slash too by the way. One to six more reviews and I write more


"Another bloody year," drawled Draco Malfoy as he walked into the Great Hall for his sixth year at Hogwarts; His cousin and best friend, Blaise Zabini, at his side. They strode through the crowd that parted for them, to their normal seats at the Slytherin table.

"Quiet down, please, quiet down," Dumbledore requested of the hall. When he got no acknowledgement, he sent up a ball of light that exploded with a thunderous bang above the heads of all the students. A couple of screams were emitted from people but the hall soon became silent. "The first years may enter the hall at this moment for the sorting."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the old ratty hat which she placed on the stool beside her. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses…"

Draco rolled his eyes at the normal act of the sorting, "Wake me when it's over, Blaise."

"Sure thing cous," Blaise replied rolling his eyes at his dear friend.

_About fifteen minutes later…_

"Now before we start our feast, I have an announcement to make…" Dumbledore announced after the first years were all sorted and seated.

"Drake, wake up," Blaise said as he nudged Draco awake, "Dumbledore's making an announcement."

"Oh joy. What's the old fool got to say now?" Draco replied drowsily as he lifted his head from the table.

Dumbledore continued, "I am happy to announce that this year we have five new transfer students joining us."

A loud wave of whispers took over the hall at the news, but it all stopped as soon as the hall doors burst open with a huge crash. The whole hall turned to see the cause of the sound.

"Oh bugger!" Draco said hitting his head on the table as he seen the cause of the ruckus.

"Isn't that?" Blaise asked as he stared at the doorway.

"Yes. Yes it is unfortunately," Draco answered with his blonde head still on the table.

"Hello lot!" said the black haired girl in the door of the Great Hall, "so where's this bloody hat then?" she said as she walked up to the front or the great room, with four boys following her.

"Staff and students allow me to introduce our Canadian transfers; David Blanco, Michael Herrera, Tom Walden, Ram Wheeler, and-"

"Nicole Malfoy, but you can call me Nikki. Nice to meet you mate," the girl said extending her black nailed hand to the headmaster.

He looked at her calmly smiling and shook her hand warmly, "Yes, and Nikki Malfoy," he repeated as she turned and smirked at the awed crowd.

"Well then, let's get this sorting underway then," she said and walked up to the hat and stool. She seated herself upon it and placed the hat upon her head.

After a few seconds the hat exclaimed, "Slytherin!"

She smirked, rolled her eyes and removed the hat as she stood and placed it on each of the other boys' heads, each time removing it after it had yelled out 'Slytherin'.

After the five had been sorted, she placed the hat on the stool again. She then walked over to the boys and they all linked arms and walked confidently over to the Slytherin table where the boys seated themselves with a spot between them. The girl leaned in whispering something to one and kissed him on the cheek and walked up the table. She stopped in the middle of the table, where Blaise and Draco sat.

Murmurs floated throughout the hall. "Malfoy?", "Who are they?", "What's she doing?" All of these were ignored by the five and the only other two who could answer them.

She waited patiently behind the two waiting to be noticed. Seeing as that wasn't happening soon, she cleared her throat loudly.

Blaise slowly turned his head in her direction, smiling slightly. Draco groaned and turned as well. She smirked at the pair and seated herself on Blaise's lap.

"Hello dear cousin," she said smiling at Blaise as she kissed his cheek.

"Hello cousin," he replied repeating her actions and smirked.

Seemingly happy with his reaction, she turned to Draco, "Hello brother."

The hall grew extremely silent, and then burst into awed whispers once again.

Draco sighed in irritation, "Hello sister."

"Hmm," she smirked, "glad to see you still recognize me after all these years."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It hasn't been that long."

Her smile faded at that and she leaned forward to him, "Oh but it has dear brother, it has. I have not seen you for over ten years. Not since father sent me away when we were five. Is that not a long time to you?" she stared hard at Draco, then shook her head and stood. She turned to Blaise, as he stood with her, "Blaise," she said as she hugged him. She then turned and walked back to her seat between the four boys she had arrived with. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head on one of the four boys' shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The boys looked at her and then around the hall at all the people staring at them. They glared and one yelled out, "What are you all looking at! Bloody hell, lets eat already! I'm starving!" he looked at Dumbledore with a slight pleading look which no one else would have caught.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced to the silent hall.

Blaise smirked and reseated himself.

"This year is going to be hell," Draco said gloomily resting his head on the table.

"Oh, on the contrary dear Draco, I think this year is going to be quite interesting," Blaise said as he looked down the table at the black haired girl and her friends, "quite interesting indeed."

Draco looked down the table as well with a look of dislike covering his pale features. He turned his head to Blaise, who sat smirking at him, and glared, "You knew she was coming didn't you?"

Blaise just smiled at him.

Draco glared harder at him and punched him in the arm, "You bloody sodding wanker!" he said angrily as he stood and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Oh yes, a very interesting year," Blaise smiled as he filled his plate and began eating.

_Later that night, in the Slytherin boys' dormitories…_

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?!" Draco yelled at Blaise.

"Well really, one, you never asked and two, I didn't think you'd be interested in your sisters actions," Blaise replied calmly from his position on his bed, "let alone anything to do with her really."

Draco rolled his eyes angrily, "well of coarse I don't! But that's because her actions never surrounded me before! For Merlin's sake, she was on the other side of the world!" he exclaimed.

"Could you please stop your pacing cousin, it's quite annoying," Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Draco simply glared and continued.

Blaise just rolled his eyes again, "I really do think you're overreacting, Draco."

Draco stopped and turned on Blaise, "Overreacting? Overreacting! I am not overreacting!" he seethed.

"Well it's not like you bothered to keep in touch with her now is it?" Blaise pointed out.

Draco glared, "well it's not like I had a choice," he said remorsefully turning to fall on his bed.

Blaise sat up and looked across the room curiously at his friend, "what do you mean, you had no choice?" he inquired.

Draco sighed, "I wasn't told where she was, never allowed to send or receive letters from her. Nothing was ever said of my sister after she left. It was like she had never existed."

Sighing Blaise stood and walked over to his friend and sat cross legged at the foot of his bed. "Well now, Draco, is your chance to make up for those eleven years of not being with her."

Draco looked up at his friend, "I guess you're right. I'll talk to her in the morning when she's all settled in."

Blaise grinned, "Good man Drake, good man."

_The next morning in the Slytherin boys' dormitories…_

"Boys! Wakie-wakie!"

Draco along with five others groaned as a cheerful voice bounced off the dungeon walls. "Go away," Draco drawled and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow.

Nikki smiled and bounded over and jumped on Draco's bed. "Oh dear brother," she smiled, "you are so going to have to get used to this, 'cause I'm here for the next two years!"

Draco's head shot up at this, "Oh god! Are you serious?!"

She simply smiled and nodded at her brother.

He let his head fall back to the pillow, "I'm doomed! Doomed to no longer sleep!"

"Tell us about it. She does this daily. Sorry for your unfortunate luck of being roomies with us," said a voice in the bed next to Draco's, "I'm David by the way."

Nikki bolted off the bed and jumped on David. "But this is why you all love me and put up with me," she said smiling broadly.

"Yes that is why we love you," he said kissing her sweetly, "and it has nothing to do with the fact that you are a crazed beauty to behold," he added smiling up at her.

"I am not crazed!" she replied indignantly.

"Sure you're not," came a chorus of guys voices, one of which Draco noticed, was Blaise's.

She glared around the room and huffed, "Fine then. If that's how you all feel, then I guess I'll leave you with the last.." she looked at her watch, "ten minutes before breakfast ends and the other five before class starts."

"What!" the boys chorused.

"Well I figured for the first night here I'd let you lot sleep in," she smiled, "but I guess I left you all a little too long."

The boys all leapt from their beds and rushed around getting ready for classes as Nikki sat on a bed laughing.

_Ten minutes later, when all the boys were ready…_

The boys all walked to the smiling girl sitting on David's bed, all grinning.

Her smile faded as they all got closer, Tom and Ram leading slightly.

"What are you- Ram, Tom, what are you- no! Don't you-!" she screamed at them as they lunged at her, laughing like hyenas. They lifted her above their heads and the other boys joined in carrying her out of the dorms.

"Put me down goddammit!" she yelled, "Put me down!"

"Shut up down there! It's six in the morning! We're trying to sleep here!" someone shouted down the stairs of the dormitories.

The boys all looked at each other and then at the girl above their heads.

"You want down?" Ram inquired.

"Yes!" came her exasperated reply.

The boys smiled at each other, "okay then, what ever you say."

"Wait! No!" she screamed as they dropped her hard on her arse laughing. She glared at the group of laughing boys, "You all suck!"

Tom, Ram and David all smiled and replied,"We know, thank you."

"I don't. At least not in that sense, thank you," Mike said instead.

Blaise just laughed, "I'm with Mike thanks," he smiled.

Draco just looked around the laughing group puzzled.

"Oh, Drake, no comment?" Nikki laughed, as well as the rest of the group.

Draco glared at his sister and the boys, "well I would if I understood what is so damn funny!" he replied. This caused the laughter to increase.

"Oh Dray!" she managed through her laughter, "you really must loosen up and have some fun!"

He gave her a look of outrage, "I do so have fun! I'm the goddamn Prince of Slytherin! A fucking sex god! I have shit loads of fun!"

"Oh Drake! Stop! Please! My stummy hurts so much!" she laughed clutching her stomach as she fell into the body if one of the boys.

He stood with his arms crossed waiting for the group to sober. "I really don't see what's so funny," he pouted.

Nikki just shook her head and smiled, "you will soon enough Drake don't worry."

Blaise was the first to stand after he had sobered some, "well who's up for breakfast?" he inquired, "I'm starving."

They all nodded proclaiming their hunger.

"Well let's go then," Nikki said as they all stood and she jumped on Rams back.

"You fuck with my hair, I'll fuck you up, Peanut," he said tilting his head forward slightly.

She smirked, "is that a promise there mate?"

"Maybe," he said turning her in his arms to face him.

Biting her lip she said, "Then I might just have to."

"I thought as much," he said as he kissed her roughly.

"Hey! What about me! Am I invited too!" interjected Tom.

They both stopped and looked at him. "Of course! When are you ever not!" came their reply as they gestured him over.

"Good point there bitches," he said as he gave them both a bruising kiss.

Mike, Blaise and David just looked on and shook their heads. Then Mike and Blaise noticed Draco staring horrified at the scene playing out before them. Mike walked over to the group orgy taking place in the middle of the common room. And Blaise walked over to Draco.

"What happened to food? Orgy's are always fun but do it later," Blaise requested. Then added in a fake whisper, "and preferably somewhere Dray isn't cause I think you're scaring him."

Draco snapped out of his trance at this and hit Blaise in the arm for it. "Let's go before I lose my appetite," he said walking to the portrait hole.

Groans were emitted from the three but they followed with Nikki on Mike and Tom on Ram.

_After goofing off in the hallways leading to the Great Hall…_

It took them around forty-five minutes to reach the now loud, crowded Hall. Leading the group was Nikki with Mike galloping beneath her. And Tom and Ram, and David and Blaise not far behind them and Draco walking alone grinning at the end of the group. Their laughter echoed throughout the Hall above the chatter as they raced to their table.

Their actions were receiving looks from the other houses tables. Including that of a certain shy, curious young redhead.

"Is Malfoy grinning!" said someone at her table. Ginny turned to see Collin and Dennis Creevy sitting next to her, looking curious and shocked.

"It seems that way," she replied quietly as she turned her attention back to the group. Resting her cheek on her palm, she huffed, 'who are these people?... There's just… Something about them…'

Laughing as she sat on David's lap, Nikki noticed a redheaded girl staring in their direction, but she quickly stood and left the Hall when she seen her looking back.

'Hmm…'

"Peanut are you eating or not!" someone yelled at her as they poked her in the stomach.

"Oh. Yeah…" she said snapping out of her daze.

David looked at his friend curiously and leaned in, "Nik, what's up?" he whispered in her ear.

Turning her head she whispered back, "I think I've found our next new play thing to corrupt."

He smiled slowly, "you must show me."

She grinned, "Gladly. We'll be right back," she said to Blaise and Draco, "come on boys," she said taking David's hand as the five of them stood and left the Hall.

_Outside the Great Hall…_

"What are we doing?" Ram asked annoyed.

"Shh!" David and Nikki said looking at him angrily.

Nikki walked quietly down the hallway as the boys followed her until she stopped them at a corner. She turned and faced the boys, pulling out her wand and muttered two spells.

After putting her wand away, she walked around the corner and down to an alcove where a girl sat.

'Well come on, she can't see you. Nor can you speak so she can hear you. We are all connected by thought so be careful what you think,' she thought exasperated when they didn't come out from the corner right away.

'Geez, you could have said that before.'

'Oh shut up Tom,' she turned her attention back to the girl sitting in the alcove, 'well what do you think boys? This shall be our new play thing.'

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Ginny berated herself for getting caught as she repeatedly hit her head on her potions text.

The boys surveyed the young girl in front of them carefully.

'Well… She's not like our last toy…' one of the boys replied.

The girl lifted her head slowly and looked around, "is someone there?"

The girl shrugged at the silence and gathered her books and left towards the dungeons.

'Brilliant,' David thought quietly.

Pulling out her wand, Nikki removed the smells, "I know."

"She's good enough I guess," Tom said bitterly.

"Oh shut up, Tom. You're just jealous you didn't find her for yourself," Ram said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Tom just glared and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You watch where you stick that tongue of yours or I'll bite it," Ram threatened.

Tom just smirked and stuck out his tongue again.

Ram narrowed his eyes and pounced at Tom and took his tongue between his teeth. Tom wriggled beneath him but Ram only left go when he tasted blood on his own tongue. "That moving wasn't very nice you know," Ram said glaring down at Tom.

Tom just grinned up at him, "I know what I did and I am very proud of it… Quite enjoyable really," he smiled cheekily at the aroused boy on top of him.

"Oh get up you two. The rest of us are hungry still and breakfast ends in twenty minutes," Mike said over his shoulder as the other three had started to walk back to the Great Hall.

Ram continued to glare at Tom. Then his face changed to a mischievous look making Tom nervous.

"Give us a minute!" he yelled back at him, "now," he said looking back at Tom, "my turn."

Tom's eyes widened at this but he smirked in realization and pulled Ram's face to his.

_A while later, outside the potions classroom…_

"Where are those two?" Nikki said getting worried, "class starts in two minutes."

"Calm down, don't worry. They'll be here. Remember they're the two with that ability to get to class just on time," David said reassuringly from behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

She sighed and rested the back of her head on this shoulder, "I guess your right."

He smiled and kissed her collar bone, "I always am."

She turned, rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the chest as she kissed his lips softly, then deeper.

"Oye! What's this then?" came a voice down the hall.

The two broke the kiss and looked to the side to see Tom and Ra walking towards them.

Nikki smiled, "you two are ones to talk after what you undoubtedly just did."

"We didn't do anything of the sort!" they said in mock outrage.

"Sure, what ever you say," David said rolling his eyes.

Just as Tom and Ram were about to retort, Nikki jumped in, "maybe we should go in the class and you all can finish this later."

"Fine," they all said in unison.

They walked in the class and David took the seat next to Mike, in front of Blaise and Draco. While Tom and Ram took the table behind them.

"Well thanks guys," Nikki said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" they all said grinning.

"Sit down Miss Malfoy," Professor Snape said as he walked into the class.

She huffed and looked around for a seat.

"Hey love, look in the back corner," David whispered beside her.

There in the back corner sat the redheaded girl.

Nikki smirked at David, "my turn first." She started towards the back corner of the room. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought as she took her seat next to the girl. She had her head buried in a text book, so she hadn't even noticed Nikki take the seat next to her. Nikki took out a page from her note book and scribbled a small note.

Ginny was studying her text when a folded piece of paper landed on the middle of her page. She looked at it for a second before picking it up and reading it.

_'Hi. My names Nikki. What's yours?'_

She looked curiously out of the corner of her eye at the person sitting next to her.

She sat taking notes off the board but her hair hung down in the way of her face.

Ginny turned back to the note and scribbled a reply, sent it back to the girl and started taking notes from the board as well.

Nikki smiled to herself as the piece of paper appeared on her book again.

_'My names Virginia, but you can call me Ginny if you like.'_

Ginny received another note as before a minute later.

_'Hello Virginia. You're very pretty.'_

Surprised Ginny looked at the girl then back to the note.

_'Thank you, I guess.'_

_'You're very welcome. You're not a sixth year, are you?'_

_'No, I'm not. I'm a fifth year actually.'_

_'Cool… I'm new here and don't have a __lot of friends, could you maybe show me around__?'_

Ginny hesitated in her reply, weighing the consequences in her mind, Ron's reaction, everyone else's reaction. This would seem slightly out of her normal character to everyone but she was tired of doing what everyone expected of her. She wanted to have some fun.

_'I'd love to. How does lunch sound?'_

_'Absolutely wonderful!'_

Nikki smiled to herself. 'That was all too easy,' she thought rolling her eyes slightly. She discreetly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

'.. I wonder what she'd taste like with chocolate.. .'

'What who'd taste like with chocolate?'

David jumped in his seat across the room.

'No one. How long have you been listening to me?'

'That was all I heard. But anyways, at the moment I'm not interested in your erotic and kinky fantasies, I'll ask you about those later. I was just going to tell you a little info about our soon to be new pet.. .'

'Oh? And what have you found out, Peanut?'

'Her names Virginia and she's a fifth year Gryffindor.'

'.. That's it? You haven't asked to screw her senseless yet? It's the first thing you ask when you met me...'

'… _You_, my dear lovely fucked up cunt, are the one who so wonderfully introduced _yourself_ to _me_ that way. "Can I screw you senseless?.. I'm David." Ha ha, you creeped the shit out of me. But yes, that's all I've found out until lunch.'

'.. Lunch?'

'Yes lunch, when I have my lunch date with her.. .'

'A date? Very subtle. Are you going to kiss her on the first date like you normally do with all your other dates?'

'David!.. I haven't done that with every one of them! I-'

'Yes you have, you slut! Every one of them!'

'And how would you know that!'

'You tell me every time, you stupid cunt! Geez!'

'Oh shut up! I am not doing that this time. I'm going to play it slow…'

'… And?'

'And I'm going to invite her to the party tonight.. .'

'I don't know how great of an idea that is love. I mean she's a Gryffindor.. .'

'What should I care?'

'Well it's not you that I'm worried about; it's the rest of the house.. .'

'The rest of the house can go fuck themselves and let me have my own type of fun.. With whom ever I wish.'

'.. I still don't know.. I think you should talk to Draco about it.. .'

'Fuck Draco!'

'Nik.. .'

'No, I don't give a fuck what he or the rest of the house thinks of my actions!'

'Alright! Alright! Do what ever you want to.. .'

'Since when are you worried about everyone's reactions anyways?'

'.. I really don't know.. Hold me! I'm scaring myself!'

'How can I hold you n-'

Just then the bell rang and David tackled Nikki off her seat.

'What's wrong with now?' he smiled.

'You're going to blow my single angle you ass! Nothing funny no; No kisses or anything.'

David pouted, "Fine."

He got up and pulled her to her feet and walked straight back to his desk, packed his bag and left the classroom alone. The boys all looked at each other puzzled then questioningly at Nikki. She looked at the floor and sighed, turned back to the table and scribbled on a piece of paper. Then she quickly packed her bag. She walked swiftly past the boys waiting at the door and up the stairs to their next class.

As she walked through the door of the classroom, she looked around for David. Spotting him sitting alone at a table in the back corner, a dark aura surrounding him, she walked over and sat beside him.

"David?" she whispered softly, reaching out a hand and smoothing his bangs behind his ears. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that…"

David just sat, his right cheek resting on his palm as he glared harder at the table.

Nikki frowned sadly and bit her lip as she leaned forwards towards him. She brought her mouth close to his ear so her lips brushed his earlobe as she whispered, "I'm sorry David. You know I love you more than anything or anyone.." she started to softly nibble and pull at his ear, then harder and harder. Her left hand that was resting on his knee was slowly caressing its way up his inner thigh.

'How can I stay mad at her?'

'You can't,' and she bit down hard on his ear making him gasp.

He reached out and grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her roughly, biting at her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She bit down hard and pulled roughly at his lower lip, making it bleed and emitting a low moan from him. She ground her hips into his as she sucked on his lip.

"Well, it looks like they made up," Blaise smirked from the doorway of the classroom.

Ram started hopping slightly from foot to foot, '.. God this is making me hot.. .'

"We'll be right back!" he said quickly as he grabbed Tom's hand and ran down the hall.

As soon as they turned a corner into a deserted hall, Ram shoved Tom into a wall ad attacked his mouth savagely. His hands roughly felt up the other boys' body, greedily taking in every inch he could. He felt himself growing harder and harder, to the point where it hurt.

Tom felt this hardness and turned the tables around, shoving Ram back into the wall. He started to leave a trail of bite marks down his neck and collar bone. His hands smoothly undid Ram's belt buckle as he slowly slid down to his knees and finished undoing his pants.

Ram tangled his fingers in Tom's hair as he felt the warmness of Tom's mouth surround him.

Tom came back up and grinned. Ram grabbed him and attacked his mouth, exploring with his tongue and tasting the satisfying flavor that was his own cum and Tom.

Tom pulled back grinning, and sighed in content.

Ram smiled and pecked his lips, "I love you."

Tom kissed him back softly, "I love you too."

Biting his lip Ram sighed, "Think we should go to class?"

"Probably," Tom said frowning.

Ram kissed his lips once more, "alright."

The pair started their walk back to class. Tom reached out and linked his pinky with Ram's, who in return entwined his fingers with his.


End file.
